


[Podfic] the red ones make me fly by mournful_optimist

by Jiksa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Set during Warped '04. You have to choose what you're willing to destroy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the red ones make me fly by mournful_optimist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the red ones make me fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420903) by [mournful_optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournful_optimist/pseuds/mournful_optimist). 



Cover Art by Jiksa.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n0bvyf31su4dasc/the_red_ones_make_me_fly_by_mournfuloptimist.mp3) | **Size:** 9.7MB | **Duration:** 10:21
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/78hpt8t7jwoe386/the_red_ones_make_me_fly_by_mournful_optimist.m4b) | **Size:** 7.4MB | **Duration:** 10:21

## Alternative links

Hosted by the Audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/red-ones-make-me-fly)  


## Reader's notes

Many thanks to [mournful_optimist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mournful_optimist) for kind permission to record their gorgeous, lyrical, heartbreaking story. I loved every single word.  
  

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jiksax.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/jiksax) | [email](mailto:ifckfairies@gmail.com?Subject=Hey%20girl)  
> 


End file.
